User blog:Leafless/Absolute Rage
General Informations: I tested this build in all 3 PTs and am very satisfied with the results. It focuses on the boosting of Krieg's melee damage and his Buzz Axe Rampage. Skills: "Bloodlust"-Tree: *'Blood-Filled Guns 5/5': It isn't really important which 1st tier skill you choose. *'Taste of Blood 5/5': Gain stacks extremely fast and boost your defense to survive even longer. *'Buzz Axe Bombardier 1/1': To kill the enemies, which are too hard to melee efficently. *'Fuel the Blood 5/5': The melee attacks during the rampage trigger it, the stacks from this skill and Taste *'Boiling Blood 5/5': It triggers each time you earn a stack, so it helps to keep them high during combat. *'Nervous Blood '[4/5]: After leaving rampage this skill is useful to swiftly reload your slag weapon. *'Bloodsplosion 1/1': Because your melee attacks trigger it and your stacks have reached a decent amount after only 1 melee kill the novas will come handy. "Mania"-Tree: *'Empty the Rage 5/5': With the right shields (I will mention which are the right ones further down) this skill gives more than just a basic boost. *'Feed the Meat 5/5': With a higher amount of health you can survive longer. *'Fuel the Rampage 3/5': If you activate your action skill by accident before you are down on 33% health this skill will help you to get it right up again. *'Light the Fuse 1/1': It is very unlikely that you enter FFYL if you pay attention, but if it happens this will come in handy. *'Strip the Flesh 5/5': Boosts your explosions. May it be a Bloodsplosion or a stick of dynamite, it will do more damage. *'Salt the Wound 5/5': You will receive lots of health damage, so this skill boosts your melee damage even further. *'Silence the Voices 5/5': An enormous melee boost and the self harm is actually pretty handy too, because you can get yourself down to less than 33% health before the start of another fight. *'Release the Beast 1/1': The most important skill of this build. The additional melee boost is less important than the health regeneration, the damage reduction and that your action skill will have no cooldown afterwards. Strategy: The most important thing right at the start...Never use the action skill before your health is lower than 33%. If you keep this in mind you might never need to respawn again. The only real way of attacking you opponent with this build is to melee him (both in and outside of your Rampage-mode) or throw your Buzz Axe at him. Some enemies like stalkers, surveyors and buzzards are a bit tricky to kill this way, but if you overcome this hurdle you are actually capable to even bring down raid bosses without firing a single bullet. Recommended Equipment: Weapons: *Rapier - With this weapon you can even onehit badasses in PT2 with a melee attack *Slagga - If you want a slag weapon, then take the best! To boost your melee-damage to unknown heights! *Unkempt Harold - Guns aren't really important in this build, but this weapon provides a good punch of explosive damage over a wide area (useful against the above stated problematic enemies) *Never use a bladed weapon with a +50% bonus, because it will weaken your melee attacks from Lvl 45 onwards Shields: *The Rough Rider - This shield is always down, it strengthens your damage reduction and boosts your health. *Love Thumper - Extreme Recharge Delay, very high roid damage and an explosive nova after every melee attack as long as this shield is down. *Hide of Terramorphous - The spike effect is useful against melee attackers and it is the shield with the highest roid damage. Relics: *Strength Relic/ Might of the Seraphs - to boost your melee damage even further *Vitality Relic/ Heart of the Ancients - to boost your health even further *a Proficiency Relic/ Bone of the Ancients isn't really necessary, but can help if you accidently activate the action skill with too much health Class Mods: *Sickle - A blue or purple variant. A Scream-variant is recommended. Category:Krieg Builds